


Decorations

by ScarletSoul



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSoul/pseuds/ScarletSoul
Summary: Pidge wants to decorate for her friends.





	Decorations

Pidge knew if she was caught Shiro and Lance would have her head. But Lance was big on the holidays and Shiro hadn't celebrated Christmas for at least two years in a row. But in reality probably more because the garrison wasn't known for their holiday celebrations. 

So when pidge found out that it was almost Christmas earth time, thanks to her making a clock that followed earth time. She knew she had to get lounge decorated for everyone. 

She worked furiously through the night. Trying her best to get it done before everyone one woke up, but she had also not slept for about three days straight. Everything was starting to feel sluggish, cold and achy.

It was finally time for the paladins to wake up, and she was finally done. She stumbled out of the lounge feeling cold and hot at the same time. Then the world started to spin and the next thing she knew she found herself on the floor and the word was going dark.

~~~~~

“Why was she laying on the floor?”

“Why didn’t you check on her? I know you do!”  
“Oh, the one night I don’t check up on all the paladins is night something bad happens!”

Pidge starts to wake up after hearing screaming. She opens her eyes to see Lance and Shiro nose to nose with each other. She starts to say something to get them to stop but is stopped by a violent cough, well that stopped them from arguing.

“Are you okay?” Lance said shoving his hand on Pidge’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro was also soon in her face too looking all over her with worry.

“Guys…” She rasped. “I’m fine. It’s just a cold.” She said slowly. 

“Just a cold?” Lance Screeched. “You was passed out on the floor!” He said trying to come even closer, but pulled back quickly because she was smacking at him. “What were you doing up anyway?” He asked keeping a safe distance. 

“I’ll show you.”

“Oh no, you won't!” She said pushing her back down. “You going to sleep. And get better. Hunk is cooking you some soup right now.”

She sighed, then looked up and grinned up at them. Which she could tell seemed to make the two worried. “Could I at least rest in the lounge.” 

She saw what seemed to be Lance and Shiro communicating through shear facial expressions, and mind reading. 

Finally, Shiro just sighed. “Fine, I’ll carry you to the lounge. Lance will get you some covers and pillow.” 

“I want you guys to come at the same times.” She pouts at him. And both just sigh and nod.

Lance then leaves and comes back with covers. “Okay, I’m ready. Pidgeon you ready for your cover fort?”

She Just nodded then felt Shiro pick her up bridal style. She nuzzled to him, feeling tired and cold.  
The three of them finally made it to the lounge, and when Lance opened the door, she could see how their face just dropped in amazement.”Merry Christmas guys.” She said starting to fall asleep.

She felt Lance and Shiro grab her and Hug her in thanks, and even though she got sick she knew she was going to have a great time with her space family.


End file.
